


A Fool's Fortune

by BlueMunna



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Adopted Akechi Goro, Akechi Goro Lives, Alternate Universe - Arcana Swap (Persona Series), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Sakura Futaba, Bisexual Persona 5 Protagonist, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, How Do I Tag, Multi, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Rating May Change, Trans Mishima Yuuki, Warnings May Change, no okumura palace!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMunna/pseuds/BlueMunna
Summary: All he’d wanted to do was help.That’s all he wanted to do.To do the right thing, like he’d been raised to do.But fate chose to shun Akira Kurusu that night.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Kitagawa Yusuke, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 21





	A Fool's Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooh boy, I'm actually doing this. Well... here's my first fic that I'm actually kind of proud of.  
> Fair warning, my posting may be sporadic. I hope you will enjoy this.

All he’d wanted to do was help.

That’s all he wanted to do.

To do the right thing, like he’d been raised to do.

But fate chose to shun Akira Kurusu that night.

He remembered the woman being forced into the car, he’d seen her around the town but never cared enough to register more than a few small features. The man who had her arm was bald and had an aura of arrogance, as if nothing could ever tear him off his almighty high horse. Akira saw red, knowing that would happen to her if he didn’t stop the man from forcing her into the car. He’d heard enough horror stories from his dad- of women being dragged off and assaulted, of them being forced into silence to protect their reputation. It was repulsive, and he acted on impulse.

He remembered grabbing the guy by his overly expensive jacket.

He remembered the guy falling to the ground.

He remembered seeing a bit of blood.

Then those words, “I’ll sue.”

Akira hadn’t been scared of them in the moment, knowing he’d been in the right.  
.  
.  
.  
Until he wasn’t.

The police came not too long after, and Akira- in all his now dead naivete, believed they were there for the bald man. That thought died as soon as he was slammed against the pavement and had his arms nearly broken in the move to put him in cuffs. Whatever rage had subsided was now being reborn in a white-hot furry filled with spiteful words and guttural roars.

Color seemed to fade alongside his rage, until it all burned out into a gray apathy. Akira felt like his heart died then and there, leaving nothing but an empty pit in his chest.

Aggravated assault.

He was being charged with aggravated assault, while that attempted rapist got off scot-free. He’d been sent to juvenile hall for a month until the court gave him and his family two options.

Over the following week, his life went from bad to complete shit.

His school had expelled him, his so-called friends refused to speak to him and his parents’ home had been vandalized several times in just seven days.

His parents decided it would be best to take one of the court’s ideas- more like idiotic demands, but Akira bit his tongue- and before long Akira was being shipped out of his small town.

The only home he’d known.

And he was being sent to Shibuya, Tokyo.

For Shujin Academy.  
.  
.  
.  
Akira just hoped to keep his head low and avoid more issues than he already had following him.


End file.
